This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The premise for our evaluation of student outcomes includes the notion that students who have a quality research experience in the laboratory of a competitively funded investigator are more likely to develop a career in research. The focus of this study is on student learning outcomes, and on the contexts in which these outcomes are expected to occur. INBRE funding has an immediate impact on ability of faculty to conduct research, gain research independence and involve students in their research projects. There is also an impact on institutions because administrators have agreed to provide time release from teaching to aid the development of research activity. Thus, the campus climate - where acceptance of research as an important activity at regional universities - is becoming the norm and will have an effect on student involvement in research, and implicitly, a positive impact on student learning. The overarching questions for this program evaluation are: How do we know if the INBRE has any influence on students'learning, and ultimately, on their career decisions? How do we define influence? When, what, and how are student-learning outcomes measured? What results are obtained? What do the results mean? To answer these questions, the research evaluation study includes a formative and a summative component. The formative evaluation investigates the program's development, process, and implementation, while the summative evaluation investigates the results (outputs and outcomes).